


Here kitty kitty

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: Kinktober 2018 [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Hunk (Voltron), Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Keith (Voltron), Cock Slut, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Matt Holt (voltron) is a slut, Multi, Omega Matt, Omega Slut, Petplay, Polydins, Submission, excluding pidge, obvi, slutshaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: A team full of alphas is bound to be full of pent-up anger and frustrationYou can't exactly blame them for pouncing on the only omega they'll see in potential years





	Here kitty kitty

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo, I didn't get back on track after all. I also skipped a day, but I had this one written first. close enough anyway.
> 
> also, yes. I did make klance a thing. fight me.

"This is my brother, Matt!" Pidge grinned, pulling him by the arm to introduce him to her team "I found him!"

Every single one of them froze, unsure of what to say. Even Shiro stood there and stared at his former teammate.

"Omega." Lance broke the silence first, stepping forward to look him over. They'd been alone in space for over a year now with no omega to help calm the alphas in the team. He was scenting Matt before he even realized he was doing it.

Matt purred softly, presenting his neck to the alpha on instinct.

"Lance! Ew, he's my brother!" Pidge growled. "And stop calling him omega like you're some fucking sexist pig. Just because he's too weak to fight you right now doesn't make it okay!"

"S-sorry Pidge, Matt." Lance stepped back. "I didn't mean to, honest. I just- Sorry, it's been a long day." He shrugged sheepishly, backing silently to his place beside Keith.

Matt blushed and smirked, looking up at him through his lashes. So /obviously/ teasing the alphas in front of him. He knew damn well how badly they wanted a proper omega.

A proper omega like him.

X X X X X X X X X X

"So, having fun, are you?" Keith smirked, hands in his pockets as he cornered Matt in a hallway. "You know, your sister is out with Allura for almost the entire day. Coran is meeting with the blades. Just you and the team here." He murmured. God, he was bad at this. "The uh..."

"God, shut up." Matt groaned. "I know what you guys want, let's just go." He grinned and pulled Keith down for a kiss. "They could've at least sent Lance. We all know he's the smooth one."

Keith growled as he followed the omega, leading him to the main room. He definitely wasn't letting that little comment go. 

When Matt walked in everyone went stiff, staring at him almost hungrily. He'd known what he was getting into, sure, going into a lion's den of alphas desperate to fuck and knot him.

What he didn't expect was for Shiro to be the first to pounce on him. Pinning him against the wall and scenting him almost aggressively. Rutting against his body desperate and heated.

"Fucking hell, Matt. I missed you." Shiro pulled him into a rough and demanding kiss. "Missed fuckin- sinking my knot into your pretty little hole. I know that's what you were made for anyway. They don't know just how much of a whore you are baby. I bet you've just been dying to try all those new knots, aren't you?"

Matt whined, lulled into his subspace by Shiro's voice. "Mmmgnh-" He keened under Shiro's weight over him. "Please. Alpha."

"That's right. I'm your alpha baby, no one else. They can use you all they like but you know who you belong to." Shiro grinned and bit down on Matt's neck. Not a mating mark, but a claiming mark. One that would last for weeks with his scent over the omega.

"Don't be selfish, Shiro." Hunk chided. He was knot deep in Lance's mouth, fingers threaded in the smaller alpha's hair as he shoved himself as deep as the alpha could take it. "If you're gonna hog him to yourself then maybe at least give the rest of us a show."

Shiro laughed, dragging Matt into the center of the room so the others could see. "What do you think, omega? Wanna let them see me knot you nice and deep? Show them what a whore you are before they get a taste for themselves?" Matt's only response was to moan, pushing Shiro further on as he began to strip the two of them, kissing and biting every part of Matt he could reach.

"Fucking beautiful." Shiro purred, laying Matt out on the small end table and forcing him to look back where Hunk was fucking Lance's mouth as he watched, Keith still leaning against the wall, seemingly unimpressed though the obvious tenting in his pants told them he wasn't as calm as he'd like to be. "Look at them. You wanna show them what a good kitten you can be?" 

Matt nodded eagerly, presenting his hole as best he could in his current position. "Please! Fuck, Shiro, please?"

"Shhh, it's okay baby. It's gonna be alright kitten." Shiro growled and picked him up with one arm, easing him down onto his cock. Slowly at first, not wanting to hurt him since he didn't prep him, but quickly bottoming out when he realized just how wet and loose Matt was after just talking and toying with him. "There you go. Good boy~" He purred, bouncing Matt on his hips before he laid him back on the table to fuck him proper.

Matt squealed happily as Shiro thrust into him roughly making him bounce with every thrust. "Mmmm yes! Alpha!" He purred and rocked back against Shiro's growing knot. "Mmmmgh. Knotting awful fast, aren't you?" He teased. "You've lost all that stamina since we last met."

"Slut." Shiro snarled. "Don't imagine I plan on going easy on you now. Just because I'm desperate for an omega to knot doesn't mean you're anything special, kitten."

Matt grinned softly, laying back and letting him finish as he looked back at the others, arching his back and trying to entice them forward.

Lance was the first to pounce as Shiro stepped away, threading his fingers through Matt's long hair and kissing from his forehead down to his neck. Biting just under Shiro's mark to leave his own scent on the omega. "So pretty~ Such a pretty kitty." He followed Shiro's example and mouthed over Matt's body and sucking gentle bruises as he went.

"He can take more you know." Keith mumbled, kneeling on the other side of the omega. "He's not made of glass." 

Lance growled, baring his teeth at the other alpha. "Fuck off Keith. It's my turn to use him, you can wait." He pulled Matt toward himself, slipping a few fingers into Matt's hole. Cum and slick was pouring out with every thrust as he leaned over Matt, finally pushing his own cock deep into Matt's hole. 

Keith ignored him and began kissing down Matt's neck, forcing his head back to bite harshly under his jaw. Clamping his hand over Matt's mouth to keep him from making noises as Lance thrust into him over and over. "Mmmm. Pretty omega, aren't you? Just waiting for us to take you proper." Keith kissed him on the lips ever so gentle and sweet before grabbing his hair and pulling his face back, shoving his cock between Matt's lips.

"Ass." Lance huffed, holding tightly onto Matt's hips as his knot began to inflate deep inside the omega. "You could at least wait your turn /babe/" He huffed out the nickname, pulling his mate in for a kiss.

Keith purred, thrusting lazily into Matt's mouth as he kissed his boyfriend deeply, pulling him closer. "Just because you're an alpha doesn't mean you're better than me." He grinned as Lance finished and dragged him back to the couch to make out and suck him off the way he'd done for Hunk earlier.

"Now let's see who the slut is." Lance smirked, pinning his mate on the couch, ignoring everything else for the time.

Hunk sighed as he was left to pick up Matt, cradling him gently. The omega purred immediately upon contact and arched up against the alpha.

"Let's get you taken care of, hmm?" He smiled, rubbing his hips as he lowered Matt down onto his hardening cock. Matt was almost entirely out of it, barely stuttering out noises and grunts as he was thrusted into. "Hey, hey, come back." Hunk frowned, squeezing Matt's arms. "Wake up baby. Hey, come on Matt." He shook him gently until matt gulped and nodded, not looking so dazed.

"I'm okay. I'm fine, promise." Matt smirked, grinding down on Hunk's cock. "You can enjoy yourself." He purred, leaning forward and presenting his neck for him to mark as well as the others.

Hunk chuckled. "I know, but I want you to enjoy yourself too." He smiled and gently nibbled on Matt's jawline. leaving faint traces of his scent on his skin.

"Thank you." Matt leaned against Hunk's chest and relaxed as Hunk knotted him, cradling him and rubbing down his back an listening to him purr.

"Mmm~" Matt smiled and closed his eyes, more than ready for a nap. "Pidge is gonna kill you guys."

**Author's Note:**

> Hunk would be overly attentive during sex fight me
> 
> tomorrow's (yesterday's) is gags/distracted sex with some good old klance!


End file.
